Mechanical pipe couplings according to the prior art comprise a plurality of segments joined end to end and surrounding a ring seal which forms a fluid tight joint between the pipe elements. The ring seal has an outer circumferential surface which engages an inner surface of the segments. Lobes are positioned on opposite sides of the ring seal. The lobes have radially facing sealing surfaces that engage the pipe elements. The ring seal is compressed between the segments and the pipe elements to effect the fluid tight joint. When the segments are drawn toward one another to compress the seals against the pipe elements the segments can pinch the seals and or cause undesirable distortion of the seals at the interface between the segments. This can damage the seals, resulting in leakage or poor pressure performance. There is clearly an advantage to avoiding or mitigating pinching of seals during the formation of pipe joints using mechanical couplings.